The Man Without Fear Season Two
The Man Without Fear Season Two is the second season of The Man Without Fear. It deals with Matt becoming a new vigilante known as The Knight, he also creates a no- killing rule. While also dealing, with the threat of a new vigilante known as The Black Tarantula. It now airs on the CW 2009-2010 Created By Vince Gillian and David S.Goyer Cast * Michael C. Hall as Matt Murdock / The Knight- 23/23 * Katie Homes as Karen Page- 21/23 * Erik King as Phil Mason-22/23 * Sean Astin as Foggy Nelson * Bryce Dallas Howard as Felicity Allen * Brenden Fraser as Lt. Ben Urich * Kevin Costner as Commissioner Carl Hoffman Recurring * John Glover as William Nelson * Ben Mckenzie as Detective Harvey Nelson * Sam Rockwell as Theo Sawyer / Black Tarantula * Mitch Pilgetti as Justin Hammer * Nathan Darrow as Donny Gill / Blizzard * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * Brandon Routh as Hank Pym / Ant-Man * Margot Robbie as Mary Walker / Typhoid Mary Episodes # "Group Therapy"- An unexplained suicide of a wealthy and powerful woman in Stark Enterprises leads Matt to suspect that his psychologist Dr. Mary Walker, may have killed them. Alfred explains to Matt how his parents were good people, but Matt refuses to listen to him when the company's director of physical operations, Justin Hammer (Mitch Pilgetti), reveals to Matt that his parents kept quiet about the company's illegal activities. Phil investigates the murder of an officer, who was working undercover to stop Frank Romanoff. Phil is personally involved in the case, since he was having an affair with the officer's wife, who was also killed. A man named Theo Sawyer causes a breakout in Rykers Island. # "Damned If You Do"- 'S'everal inmates of Rykers Island including Mary Walker, Aaron Peterson, Jerome Valeska, Arnold Dobkins, Richard Williams and Robert Greenwood are broken out of the asylum by Theo Sawyer (James Frainand his cousin Silver St. Clair. All but Williams agree to join forces with Sawyer; Williams is strangled to death for his refusal. Matt tries to stop them while he and Alfred discovers a secret room that belonged to his father at the end of the staircase. # "The Last Laugh"- Urich remembers a case that he worked on involving Jerome and decides to question his biological father Paul Cicero, however he is already murdered. Sawyer reveals that his family built New York and he is seeking revenge on those who tarnished his family name. Sawyer attends a charity event that Alfred, Matt, and Claire Temple also attend, which turns out to be an elaborate ruse wherein Sawyer kills Jerome and is perceived to be a hero; he announces his candidacy for mayor. Several New York citizens see Jerome's actions on television and begin having mental breakdowns. # "Heart Of Cold"- A man named Donny Gill (Nathan Darrow) gets his colleague Dr. Gregory Belson to build him an armored suit. Gill arrives at Stark Enterprises and, after fighting through security and the police, manages to escape with a woman frozen in suspended animation named Nora Fields. Matt then remembers his connection to Gill since he cut funding to his experiments months ago since he was uncomfortable with Gill's obsession on curing Nora Fields since Nora had been frozen sent 1942. Matt and Silver both go on a double date with Karen , but Gill kidnaps Karen after Dr. Belson discovers that Karen is the perfect donor for Nora. Matt as The Knight tries to save her but failed. Sawyer tries to get Owsley to join him, but Owsley politely refuses until Sawyer kidnaps Owsley's mother Gertrude forcing Owlsey to kidnap Mayor Samuel Hamilton for him. # "The Big Chill"- '''-'''Continuing from the last episode, Urich gets desperate to find Karen which is why he searches for Gill at his home laboratory after getting the address from Lucius. Matt and Phil both find out that Gill is at an abandoned oil rig and goes there to save Karen, Nora, and Koonak. Belson dies in the explosion and Gill is assumed dead until it is revealed that he is now in the arctic region. Sawyer meanwhile orders Owsley to have his henchmen kill several candidates running for mayor by continuing to hold his mother hostage. # "The Candidate"- The mayoral race is full speed when Sawyer notices his opponent Foggy Nelson, trying to play dirty in their recent debates. In attempt to tip the voting scales in his favor, Sawyer masterminds a plot to fake kidnap Foggy . However, the plan goes horribly wrong when Owlsey's hired kidnapper, Joseph Manfredi takes control of the situation. In addition, Phil learns that his old Army buddy Ted Joyner has murdered his wife and confronts him about it when he tries to leave New York. # "Keep Your Enemies Closer"- Nick Fury sends S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to kidnap Phil. Fury informs Phil that his ex-wife Lila has gone missing while following a lead on Bulls-Eye in Moscow. Phil tells the team he's headed to Russia to rescue Lila, Matt and Felicity decide to join, but things get messy when Matt's uncle John Murdock wants to participate in Matt's "work trip". Meanwhile, Sawyer tries to make Urich endorse his candidacy for mayor. When Urich refuses, Sawyer has him abducted and fights him until Urich is defeated. Urich then decides to give into Sawyer's demands when he threatens Karen. # "Lost Forces"- Felicity is shocked when she learns that Hank is still alive and being held by Theo Sawyer. Felicity 's guilt for not finding Hank sooner causes tension between her and the team. Meanwhile, Foggy realizes that he needs more money to fund his campaign for mayor; Justin Hammer appears to offer to help Foggy, but Karen thinks that Hammer is dirty. # "Identical"- # "Black Tarantula"- # "Calendar"- # "Mommies Little Monster"- # "Beyond Redemption"- # "Tonight Is The Night"- # "The Son Of New York"- # "Welcome To Manhattan"- # "Resistance Is Futile"- # "Team"- # "Society"- # "Worse Than A Crime"- # "The Return Of Black Tarantula"- # "Discharged"- Category:The Man Without Fear Season 2 Category:CW Category:2009-2010 Category:TV Series